Shiningray
thumb|300px|Imagen del PV. shiningray es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada en Nicovideo un 28 de septiembre de 2008, donde tiene mas de 600 mil reproducciones y mas de 20 mil mylist. Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Música y Letra: 164 *Nicovideo *YouTube Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS STARDOM 2 *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS the COMPLETE BEST of 164 from soundworks feat. Hatsune Miku *Hatsune Miku wo Kaitemita *Vocalo Ballad Selection *THIS IS VOCAROCK 164 feat. GUMI Letras *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Romaji tomado de Vocadb.net. *Traducción por Dark_Kudoh Kanji= そっと　手を伸ばした むこうの　カゴのフルーツ 静かに　過ぎる時間と 億千の　思い出と 大丈夫だから　怖くなんてない もう泣かないで　あたし･･･ shining ray and burning red 今だけ　強がらせて きっといつか　帰る日が来ると 信じて　ここにいるから きっと　何も変わらず 全てが　このままなの 何度も　見た風景と ちょっと　ずれた時計 何をしてても　何を思っても 同じこと　いつか･･･ shining ray and burning red 明日という　遠い日 怖くて　苦しくて この手が　届かないよ 今、目に映ってる空 雲一つない　青 今、確かにわかるのは 明日は　もう来ない もう　少し眠たいの ねえ　この私の ちょっと　小さな宝箱 中には　大事な 思い出だけ･･･　思い出だけ･･･ shining ray and burning red 今だけ　強がらせて もうすぐ　終わりが来ると わかって　ここにいるから shining ray and burning red 幸せな　日々でした あたしは　眩しい空から みんなを　見守るから |-| Romaji= Sotto te wo nobashita Mukou no KAGO no FURUTSUU shizuka ni sugiru jikan to Okusen no omoide to Daijōbu dakara kowaku nante nai Mō nakanaide atashi… shining ray and burning red Ima dake tsuyogarasete Kitto itsuka kaeru hi ga kuru to Shinjite koko ni iru kara Kitto nani mo kawarazu Subete ga kono mama na no Nando mo mita fūkei to Chotto zureta tokei Nani wo shitete mo nani wo omotte mo Onaji koto itsuka… shining ray and burning red Ashita to iu tōi hi Kowakute kurushikute Kono te ga todokanai yo Ima, me ni utsutteru sora Kumo hitotsu nai ao Ima, tashika ni wakaru no wa Ashita wa mō konai Mō sukoshi nemutai no Nee kono watashi no Chotto chīsana takarabako Naka ni wa daijina Omoide dake… Omoide dake shining ray and burning red Ima dake tsuyogarasete Mō sugu owari ga kuru to Wakatte koko ni iru kara shining ray and burning red Shiawase na hibi deshita Atashi wa mabushii sora kara Min'na wo mimamoru kara |-| Español= Suavemente, estiré mi mano a la canasta de fruta de enfrente. El tiempo sigue pasando tranquilo, junto con millones de recuerdos. Pero no pasa nada, no tengo que temer. Dejaré de llorar, por que yo... Rayo brillante, rojo ardiente, Déjame ser fuerte, solo ahora. Sé que un día, llegará el día de volver, y confió en que seguiré aquí. Sé que nada de esto va a cambiar, que todo seguirá de esta forma. Vi muchas veces este escenario, y que las agujas del reloj se mueven muy lento. Haga lo que haga, piense lo que piense, va a ser igual, así que algún día... rayo brillante, rojo ardiente lo que llaman futuro, son días lejanos Tengo miedo, me es duro, mis manos no lo alcanzarán. El cielo que ahora se refleja en mis ojos, está despejado, es azul. Ahora, finalmente he comprendido que el mañana nunca llegará. Estoy un poco soñolienta Oye, tengo algo en una pequeña caja de tesoros. En su interior, tan solo hay preciados recuerdos... Preciados recuerdos. rayo brillante, rojo ardiente Déjame ser fuerte, solo ahora. Mi fin llegará muy pronto, lo sabes, por eso estas aquí. rayo brillante, rojo ardiente Fueron unos días muy felices, pero ahora velaré por todos, desde el deslumbrante cielo azul. Versiones Sucesivas Versión con GUMI thumb|300px|Imagen del PV. Fue publicada en Nicovideo un 16 de enero de 2012, donde tiene mas de 100 mil reproducciones y mas de 4 mil mylist. Intérprete: GUMI Música y Letra: 164 Vídeo: MashiruP *Nicovideo *YouTube(Oficial) Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *THEORY *TRINITY Galería shiningray3.jpg|Imagen oficial. shiningray4.jpg|Imagen oficial. Enlaces *Vocadb.net *Vocadb.net Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Interpretada por GUMI Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Canción publicada en 2008